Elf
'Physical Description' 'Society' 'The Coming of the Drow' 'Relations' 'Ethnicities' 'Elves in the Young Kingdoms' 'Alternate Elven Racial Traits' Players may select these alternate traits when creating their characters: * Ambush: Some Elves have mastered the art of lying in wait and performing a surprise attack. Against flatfooted opponents, Elves with this trait receive a +2 bonus on attack rolls. This Racial Trait replaces the Elven Magic racial trait. * Compassionate Heart: Some Elves can see into the hearts of other creatures with exceptional skill. They gain a +2 bonus to all Sense Motive and Diplomacy checks. This Racial Trait replaces Keen Senses and the Weapon Familiarity traits. * Dreamspeaker: A few Elves have the power to tap into the power of sleep, dreams, and prescient reverie. Elves with this Racial Trait add +1 to saving throw DCs for spells of the Divination school and sleep effects they cast. In addition, Elves with a Charisma of 15 or higher may use Dream once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level is equal to the elf’s character level). This Racial Trait replaces the Elven Immunities Racial Trait. * Eternal Grudge: Elves with this Racial Trait grew up in secluded, isolationists communities where generations-old slights and quarrels linger as eternal blood feuds. They receive a +1 bonus on attack rolls against humanoids of the Dwarf and Orc subtypes due to special training against these hated foes. This Racial Trait replaces the Elven Magic Racial Trait. * Elven Vanguard: Elves embody the power of magic; this extends to their warriors as well as their spellcasters. One attack per round (melee or ranged) that is subject to the Weapon Familiarity Racial Trait is considered magical for the purposes of penetrating Damage Reduction. If the weapon is already magical, its weapon enhancement bonus equivalent is considered one plus higher for the purposes of overcoming Damage Reduction. This Racial Trait replaces the Elven Magic Racial Trait. * Highborn: Some Elves are born to lead their people. These Elves can choose any one Intelligence-based or Charisma-based skill and receive Skill Focus with this skill as a bonus feat. They also gain a +2 racial bonus to their Leadership score and Diplomacy checks. This Racial Trait replaces the Keen Senses and Weapon Familiarity Racial Traits. * Immortal: A few elves simply cannot die of old age. Upon reaching maximum age, they often choose to travel physically to the next appropriate outer plane to serve their deity directly in his or her court. This Racial Trait replaces the Weapon Familiarity trait. * Invest Magic: Many Elves can tap into the primal forces of the universe to fuel their spells. Once per day, when an Elf casts a spell (or uses a spell-like ability), he can cast the spell (or make use of the spell-like ability) without expending it, using up its spell slot, or spending a daily use. This Racial Trait replaces the Elven Immunities and Weapon Familiarity Racial Traits. * Lightbringer: Many Elves revere the sun, the moon, and the stars, but some are literally infused with the radiant power of the heavens. Elves with this Racial Trait are immune to light-based blindness and Dazzle effects, and are treated as one level higher when determining the effects of any light-based spell or effect they cast (including spell-like and supernatural abilities). Elves with Intelligence 10 or higher may use Light at will as a spell-like ability. This Racial Trait replaces the Elven Immunities and Elven Magic Racial Traits. * Nimble: Elves are renowned for their lively and athletic forms of combat. They gain a +2 competence bonus on Acrobatics checks and Combat Maneuver Defense. This Racial Trait replaces the Elven Magic Racial Trait. * Silent Hunter: Elves are renowned for their subtlety and skill. Elves with this Racial Trait reduce the penalty for using Stealth while moving by 5 and can make Stealth checks while running at a -20 penalty (this number includes the penalty reduction from this Racial Trait). This Racial Trait replaces the Elven Magic Racial Trait. * Star Touched: The silence of the stars grips some Elves’ souls. Any effect that would disturb that silence must overcome their power as well as their will. They gain a +2 racial bonus to any saving throw to resist a Compulsion or Phantasm effect. The elves also gain a +2 bonus to Stealth checks. This Racial Trait replaces the Elven Magic Racial Trait. * Sun Touched: Some Elves carry within them the warmth of the sun. They gain a +2 racial bonus to saving throws to resist ability damage and energy drain. Once per day as a free action, they can ignore the effects of existing ability damage or existing negative levels caused by an undead creature for a number of rounds equal to the Hit Dice. This Racial Trait replaces Elven Immunities and Elven Magic traits. * Superior Low Light Vision: A few Elves possess amazing vision beyond that of any creature. Elves with this trait can see four times as far as humans n starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of low illumination. This Racial Trait replaces the Low Light Vision and Elven Immunities traits. * Woodcraft: Elves know the deep secrets of the wild like no others, especially those of the forests. Elves with this Racial Trait gain a +1 bonus to Knowledge (Nature) and Survival checks. In forest terrain, these bonuses improve to +2. This Racial Trait replaces the Elven Magic Racial Trait. Category:Races Category:Player Character Races Category:Humanoids Category:Encyclopedia E to F Category:Monsters E to F